Trials, hope and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is always compared to Tygra His own father does it as does the servants. His mother doesn't do it because she knows Lion-o is different. Lion-o wishes they could see how special he is. This comes to light when he meets Liosella. A lovely Lioness with chocolate hair. Can they deal with the Trails of hope and love?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o sighed he was sick and tired of being compared with his brother Tygra. His own father went at it earlier today. That why Lion-o was out by himself. Normally when it happened he went to his mother. She would comfort him. But today he wanted to be alone. He started to mutter and grumble. "He's always saying Lion-o be more like Tygra, he is what a good prince is like, so be more like him." Lion-o grumbled. "Why can't he see I'm not Tygra." he said. "Only mother understands why can't everyone accept me for me?" He asked.

He remember what happened less than an hour ago. He was practicing with his sword and Tygra was helping him train and Lion-o tripped and fell backwards. When he did he fell right on his butt. "You okay?' Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o must focus when you train, Tygra doesn't trip when he trains be more like Tygra," Claudius said.

Lion-o growled and stood up and threw the sword to the ground and stormed away.

"I wonder what he is so angry about?' Claudius said.

Leona saw this and gave her husband a scolding look and left.

"What did I say?" Claudius said.

Jaga knew why Lion-o is angry Claudius and everyone in the palace compares him to Tygra. He could tell that Lion-o was sick and tired of it. He decided it was time to talk to Claudius about this.

Lion-o was so frustrated. "I don't want to be compared to him any longer. I hate it!" He said. "Why can't he treat me like an individual?" he said. He was so busy steaming he wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone.

He fell down on his butt. He sat up rubbing his head. He was about to give this cat a piece of his mind. Then he saw it was a girl. She was his age too.

She looked at him and was amazed. They looked into each other's eyes. Both of them felt their hearts began to race. "I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosella," the girl said.

Soon they began to talk.

Meanwhile Jaga was about to talk to Claudius. "I wonder why Lion-o is so angry?" Claudius said.

"Maybe because you keep telling him to be like Tygra," Jaga said.

"Yes, it doesn't sit well with him," Leona said joining the conversation.

"What is wrong with me saying that other cats agree," Claudius said.

"The reason why it is wrong is they are two different people. Tygra is perfect prince the way he is. Lion-o is also a perfect prince the way he is. You can't make him be like someone else he is an individual. He has many qualities that good too it's time you know that." Jaga said.

"Yes Lion-o is a fine prince and I think you need to accept him for who he is." Leona said.

"I wasn't trying to upset him I just want him to become a good king." Claudius said.

"Then focus on his good points and treat him like an individual," Jaga said.

"Alright," Claudius said.

"Now that is the Claudius I fell in love with," Leona said kissing him.

Lion-o was so busy talking to Liosella that he lost track of time. "Oh my I better get home." Lion-o said.

"Me too, bye!" Liosella said.

"Bye," Lion-o said.

Lion-o made it back to the palace. Claudius came up to him.

"Lion-o I now understand that you are not Tygra and I am sorry," Claudius said.

"That's okay," Lion-o said.

Once in his room Lion-o began to doodle Liosella's name. He put little hearts around her name.

Tygra saw the paper when Lion-o left the room. Tygra saw that his little brother had a crush.

He knew if he told Claudius. His father would try to see who it was and probably arrange a wedding for them. He knew it would be best to tell him later. Because he didn't want Lion-o to get his heart broken.

Over the next few days Lion-o was seeing Liosella. They would talk and walk together. Lion-o would walk around the palace looking so happy and humming to himself. He seemed so calm and at peace with the world.

Claudius was happy to see his son so calm and relaxed. Leona was happy to see her son's change of mood.

Lion-o couldn't wait to see Liosella again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o went out to see Liosella. Liosella had a good friend named Pumyra she was a medic. She was talking to her. "He's just so amazing his eyes are the same color as the ocean, his hair red, his face is looks like an angels, and he's..." Liosella said.

"Great?' Pumyra asked.

"Wonderful," Liosella said.

Liosella then went out to see Lion-o. They saw each other. They ran up to each other and hugged. "You are just wonderful," Liosella said.

"So are you," Lion-o said.

They started to walk around town and enjoy themselves. They sat under tree. "Lion-o this is just wonderful, I hope we can do this again sometime," Liosella said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

They looked at each other and their faces got closer and closer and they kissed. The kiss was wonderful and passionate. They pulled away from it. "That was wonderful," Liosella said.

"It was well see you later," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went home and fell back on his bed and smiled. He was so at peace. He soon started to doodle Liosella's name. Tygra saw him doing this. "Who is Liosella?" He asked him.

"She's this girl I know, her hair is soft and chestnut, her eyes are blue like sapphires, her face is like that out of a dream, she is so," Lion-o said.

"Great," Tygra said.

"Wonderful," Lion-o said.

"Looks like you're in love," Tygra said.

The next day Lion-o came out of his room and passed his parents. "Morning mother, morning father," he said and walked off humming and dancing.

"What is going on with him." Claudius said.

"I know," Tygra said.

"What is it?" Leona asked.

"Lion-o is in love," Tygra said.

"Love?" Leona said.

"I wonder who the lucky lady is." Claudius said.

Lion-o went to go find Liosella. He saw she was with her friend Pumyra.

"Hello Lion-o this is my friend Pumyra," Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you prince Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Liosella would you like to meet my family?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosella said.

On the way to the palace a lioness with blonde hair bumped into Lion-o her name was Valtina. She saw he was the prince and he was very handsome and she wanted him for herself.

"Hello Lion-o I'm Valtina," she said.

"Hello Valtina, it was nice meeting you but I got to head to the palace and introduce Liosella to my family." Lion-o said and left with Liosella.

Once at the palace Lion-o introduced Liosella to his family. "She sure is a beauty son." Claudius said.

"It's nice to meet you," Leona said.

Lion-o and Liosella continued to get to know one another. Today they were near the ruins. It started to rain and they sought shelter. Maybe it was the love they felt or the storm brought warm feelings whatever it was Lion-O and Liosella made love.

Lion-o made home late last night his parents and brother figured out what happened. But they were not mad it was very normal for couples to do that before marriage among cats especially young couples.

Claudius felt proud of his son. "That's my boy Lion-o," he said.

"Good for you little brother," Tygra said.

Lion-o was looking forward to see Liosella again.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o still saw Liosella often. She brought so much joy into his life. Valtina came up to him often when he was alone. "Hello Prince Lion-o would you like to spend time with me?" she asked looking at him with her emerald eyes.

"No thanks Valtina I'm spending time with Liosella." Lion-o said.

"Why do you waste your time with her and spend time with a real lioness like me?" she said.

Lion-o didn't care what Valtina thought she was not the one he loved. True she was beautiful but he wasn't sure why she was trying to get his attention. He decided to talk to his mother about it. "Mother, this girl named Valtina keeps asking me to walk with her or spend time with her in another way. I tell her I don't want to because I have plans with Liosella, but she says I should be spending time with her. What is with that?" Lion-o asked.

"Well son, it sound like Valtina is trying to win you over. She wants to be getting you attention and affection, not Liosella. She obviously wants to be the one to be your mate." Leona said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

Later that day Lion-o and Liosella spent some time together. Lion-o then sank his teeth into Liosella's neck. She didn't even notice then a bit later they went home. Liosella looked in the mirror and saw the mark. "Oh my word, I'm marked!" she said.

She was shocked to say the least. This was down right embarrassing. A few days later she sent Lion-o a letter. He read it and was thrilled she wanted to see him. He went to go meet her. Valtina met him outside the palace. "What do you want Valtina?" Lion-o asked.

"A kiss and some loving time with you," she said.

"Now Valtina, I..." he started to say. He couldn't say anymore because she kissed him.

"I want you," she told him.

"Valtina you are lovely but I must go see Liosella I love her." he said and left.

Valtina growled she was very angry.

Lion-o made it to Liosella's house and he came up to her. "Hi Liosella," he said.

Suddenly he was pushed away. "Lion-o you were with Valtina." she said.

"Let me explain," Lion-o said.

"Okay," she said.

"It's like this, I was on my way here and Valtina stopped me, she kissed me and tried to win me over but it didn't work, I told her I love you," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry, it's just Valtina keeps trying to flirt with you and win you over it's just so irritating." Liosella said.

"It's frustrating for me too, I keep telling her love you," He said. Then left the mark on her again.

Liosella was walking around in town the next day and walked past and food stall it smelled like they were cooking eel. The smell made Liosella sick to her stomach. She vomited at nearby bush. "I hate eel," she said. She decided to see Pumyra. Pumyra was a medic she might find out what is wrong with her.

She went into Pumyra's house. "Hello, Liosella it's good to see you," Pumyra said.

"It's nice to see you too, can you help me?" Liosella said. "I think I'm getting sick," she said.

"Of course sit." Pumyra said. She started to examine Liosella.

Just then a word changed Liosella's life. "You're pregnant," Pumyra said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liosella was shocked. She was pregnant? "Who's the father?" Pumyra asked.

"Lion-o he is the only one I do it with." Liosella said.

"I see well I hope you tell Lion-o, he has to know it's his baby," Pumyra said.

"I will thanks Pumyra!" Liosella said.

"Hang on second," Pumyra said she was gathering herbs and putting it in a pouch. "Make sure you take this every day." She said.

"Okay thank you Pumyra." Liosella said.

Liosella went out to see Lion-o. She saw him in the square. "Hey Liosella," he said.

"Lion-o there is something I have to tell you." Liosella said and took him some place private.

"So what do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," she said.

Lion-o gasped then hugged her.

Lion-o decided to take Liosella to the palace. Once at the palace he went to his father and mother. "Mother and father I love Liosella and I wish to marry her," Lion-o said.

"Well we have to talk to her family," Claudius said.

"I don't have a family they were killed by robbers," Liosella said.

"Well then let's arrange the marriage," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosella went out together a few days later. Valtina saw him kiss her and touch her belly like a treasure was inside. "Lion-o I love you," Liosella said.

"I'll be right back with a surprise," Lion-o said the left.

Valtina went up to Liosella. "Listen I am the one for Lion-o not you!" She told her.

"Lion-o and I love each other and we're going to be married," Liosella said.

"But he should marry me I'm from one of the wealthiest families in Thundera," Valtina said.

"You have to find someone else," Liosella said.

"But I thought he is the one," Valtina said.

Lion-o came up. "Oh hi Valtina," he said.

"I'm sorry for being so flirty with you I hope I can find a guy who is right for me," Valtina said.

Lion-o showed Liosella a necklace he just got for her. "It's beautiful," Liosella said.

They were looking forward to their wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lion-o knew he had to tell his parents that Liosella was pregnant. He was nervous but went up to them. "Mom, dad there is something I have to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it Lion-o?" Leona asked.

"What is going on son?" Claudius asked.

"Liosella is pregnant with my child." Lion-o said.

His parents looked shocked. But then they relaxed. "Well it will be nice to have cubs running around again," Claudius said.

"Yes take good care of Liosella," Leona said.

Lion-o smiled in relief.

A few weeks later Lion-o and Liosella were married now Thundera has a new princess.

But then everything changed. Cats came to the palace in a panic. Telling the king what they saw cats acting against their own will.

"I don't like this Claudius," Jaga said.

"We must find out what is going on," Claudius said.


End file.
